


Waiting to Come Down

by Morgz1221



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgz1221/pseuds/Morgz1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and Derek Hale's pack are brought together by a small town girl who may be a threat or an ally for both groups. </p><p>This story revolves highly around an Original Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a sort of preface to the story. I swear the SuperWolf isn't far off, but this whole chapter was necessary. 
> 
> As I said before, this story revolves mainly around one, but there are two original characters. This is loosely based off of a dream I had once.
> 
> Please bear with me, I had a lot of background to put in. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy :)

**Outside Huntsville, Alabama**

Kasey pulled his truck over to the side of his house, snatched the grocery bags from the passenger seat, and hurried himself inside. Not wasting any time, he threw the front door closed, locked all of the locks (handle, double dead blolt, and slider clasp; the same that accessorized all doors leading to the outside of the house), and flew down the stairs to the basement.

****

It was a large, multi-roomed basement- furnished, but also a sort of workspace. Kasey set the bags down on the tool bench in the middle of the main room, and walked over to knock cautiously on the door marked “KEEP OUT”.

****

“Come in!” responded a voice, muffled by music. As Kasey first unlocked, then opened the door, peeking his head through, he surveyed the room for tell-tale signs of violence. There weren’t any. Just the scattered books and journals that always cluttered the floor, along with a laptop, the bookshelf, full but disorderly, the high, small window, cracked just the slightest bit, and an iPod dock, on a shelf on the wall, which was the source of the music.

****

In the center of the room, though, shackled to a heavy, wooden chair was a girl. She had a sort of pained look on her face, that her short, red-brown hair attempted to shadow. She looked up, her normally brown eyes flashing an electric shade of blue as they caught the moonlight drifting through the window, and gave Kasey a smile, however pained.

****

Kasey stepped fully into the room, trying to return the girl’s smile. “How ya feeling?” he asked, his eyes flickering to the window, out of which he could see the full moon. The girl leaned her head to one side, cracking it, and then to the other.

****

“I feel pretty good.” she said, flexing her fingers. “I’ve just been sitting here since you left.” Kasey felt a pang in his chest. He hated leaving her here, locked up like this, more than anything. But she made him do it every time.

****

Every month. During the full moon. Morganne was a werewolf. Kasey had seen her turned, himself.

****

\--

****

It was almost two years ago, behind an abandoned building in Huntsville. Kasey had been drunk- nearly passed out, and he was making his way to his hotel when he came across it. A man holding a squirming, girl, her screams muffled by his hand pressed over her mouth. Kasey hadn’t dared make a noise- he barely believed what he was seeing. He crouched behind a pile of crates so he wouldn’t be seen. The girl writhed in the man’s grip, but he was obviously much stronger than her. Kasey heard the tearing of flesh, and flinched as the girl shrieked and went limp. The man seemed to dip his face to the wound he had inflicted like he was smelling it. Just then, there was a gunshot not far off, and the man dropped the girl’s body. He stood up straight, lifted his chin to the air, and took off down the alleyway, away from Kasey.

****

As soon as he was out of sight, Kasey tripped over to the girl, the cloudy effects of the alcohol on his brain nearly forgotten. Kasey inhaled sharply, looking at the wrecked body. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, the worst being claw marks over her chest, and a bite in her neck. The girl’s breathing was shallow, and she heart fluttered weakly. Kasey reached for his phone, which he just couldn’t find. He also didn’t have his keys, and there was no one in sight. Not to mention Kasey had no idea there the closest medical center would be.

****

Kasey didn’t want to stay here for fear of the monster returning. He knew that his motel was only a few blocks away, so he picked up the dripping body, deciding to take it with him and call an ambulance from his room. It took nearly half an hour, and by the time they reached the door, Kasey was soaked in the girl’s blood, but he managed to trip into the room, and set the girl on the closest bed.

****

Kasey stared down at her, his adrenaline peaking, and he suddenly felt bile in his throat. He rushed to the bathroom and retched into the toilet, emptying way more than what he thought he had had in his stomach.

****

Kasey made his way back into the room, wanting nothing more but to lay down and sleep, but he knew that he had to do something about this girl. He looked her over again, her t-shirt and shorts both shredded as if by claws. But her attacker was a man. Or had seemed one. An image flickered in Kasey’s mind. Of a newspaper clipping he had seen months back. Murders- seemingly animal attacks. One or two every month, and always on the full moon. The police thought it was lunatics trying to impersonate werewolves, using maybe rabid dogs, but there was never a found culprit. “Werewolf.” Kasey whispered. He didn’t want to believe it, but what could he do? He had seen with his own eyes this man inflict these injuries on the girl.

****

Kasey took a deep breath. He walked over to the room’s landline and picked up, ready to call 911, when the girl began to stir. He paused, his fingers lingering over the buttons, but she sat up, cradling her head like she had a migraine. Kasey dropped the phone. It clattered to the cradle, surprising the girl who whipped her head around, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

****

She looked at him furiously, like she wanted to kill him. There was no way she was awake right now, she had lost so much blood. There was no way she could be stalking over to him, jaw dropped, fangs erupted. Fangs? Kasey shook his head, but the image remained. He scuttled backward, toward the wall behind him. The girl growled at him, and pounced, tackling him to the floor. Her strength pressed him into the floor, and her claws dug into his shoulder.

****

Kasey struggled to get out from under her, managing to throw her off of him, if only for a second. her pushed himself onto his elbow, and with all his strength, punched her snarling face, hitting square in the jaw. She blinked, looking surprised, and dove at him again, but Kasey had wiggled himself into a better position, and he kicked her in the chest.

****

She fell backward, smashing into the motel’s desk. Kasey took this time to scramble to his feet and grabbed the thing closest to him- which happened to be a floor lamp. He yanked it from the wall, and swung it at the girl, hitting her in the left shoulder. She stumbled, but didn’t fall, keeping her eyes on Kasey. He took the opportunity of her intense glare to catch her in the head on the backswing, and she crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling back in her head.

****

Kasey held the lamp at the ready, catching his breath as he stared at the girl. So werewolf it was. With shaking hands, Kasey sat on the edge of the bed, after skirting around the girls body. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, and sat for just a moment to take in this chaos.

****

He decided he couldn’t call the cops- they wouldn’t believe him. And at this time of night, no one worth calling would be awake. He stood and dragged the girl’s body to the supporting beam near the door. Looking around for something that would aid in tying her up, Kasey realized that he had some duct tape in his backpack.

****

He propped the girl into a sitting position, which was difficult considering her unconscious state, and quickly taped her torso to the pole, wary of her waking. After he had her wrapped a good five times, he took her wrists and bound them together in her lap, doing the same with her ankles.

****

Kasey was nearly out of tape, but felt like he needed to do something else to keep from being attacked again. He grabbed his weapon from earlier, and pulled the desk chair to a respectable distance from the girl, setting himself up for all-night guard duty. He figured while she was out, he could think about what to do with her.

****

He could shoot her- he had a gun. It was, of course, in his truck and there was no way he was leaving to go get it. Plus, he wasn’t really up for murder.

****

It was nearly three hours later- the sun peeking through the heavy-duty curtains, and Kasey’s eyes red and bloodshot from exhaustion and stress, when the girl began to stir. She woke up slowly, her now light brown eyes soon going wide with fear.

****

“Help!” she yelled. “Help, I’ve been kidnapped!”

****

Kasey jumped and ran over to her, slapping his hand over her mouth. “No!” he said, shushing her. “No no no, I’m helping you! I saved you!” he said, before remembering he had battered her with a lamp, and duct taped her to a pole. It did look pretty suspicious. Her eyes remained open wide, her breathing heavy and ragged under his hand.

****

He pulled his hand away and tried to begin explaining, but the girl screamed. He clamped his hand back over her mouth. She continued to scream, and Kasey heard her muffled, ‘get the hell off of me.’s, but he just held on to her, pleading with his eyes.

****

“Don’t scream, just let me explain.” Kasey said, pulling back just a little, making sure the girl didn’t make a disturbance. She didn’t so Kasey sat back in his chair and looked at her, wondering how to begin this unbelievable tale.

****

“So...” he started, rubbing his stubbled chin. “You’re a werewolf.”

****

_Way to go. Super smooth._

****

The girl raised an eyebrow, her fear still apparent on her face, but now mixed with incredulity and curiosity.

****

Kasey began again. “What do you remember from last night?”

****

“Uh, well, I remember being attacked!” her voice dripped with hostility.

****

“That wasn’t me!” Kasey said, holding out his hand in defense. “It was the werewolf.”

****

The girl rolled her eyes, and Kasey could have sworn that if she was standing she would have popped out one of her hips and rested her hands on them.

****

“I swear! Look at your shirt.” The girl peered down, albeit with difficulty, at the remnants of what was left of the shirt on the left side of her chest. It was crusted with blood, and ripped to shreds, but underneath her skin was smooth and tanned.

****

“You were attacked. But not by me. He bit you. Here, on the neck.” Kasey reached out with gentle fingers to show her, but she flinched away.

****

“I saw it all. He ran away, though. I think he got spooked.” She looked like she was hearing something made up by a child, and Kasey kind of felt like that, too.

****

“I brought you here,” he continued, sitting back in his seat. “and I was about to call an ambulance when you woke up. You had bright blue eyes, and FANGS, and you came at me and I... well, I...” Kasey rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the carpet. “Kind of... hit you in the head with this lamp.” He gestured at the lamp standing by his side.

****

“You were healed. There wasn’t any sort of mark like you’d been hurt at all, other than the blood, of course, and the holes in your clothes...”

****

He looked back at the girl, who was now glaring at him, as if she were sizing him up, trying to judge if he was telling the truth. She took a deep breath and then sighed.

****

“I don’t know why...” she said, dropping her chin to her chest, “but I think I believe you.” Kasey let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Oh thank God.” he whispered. He stood, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

****

“Let’s uh... get you out of there, huh?” he leaned toward her to take the tape from around her ankles.

****

She waited patiently until all the tape was removed, and then cautiously stood up, ignoring the help Kasey offered. She stared at him, as if waiting, and then edged toward the door. “I’m...” she began. “Gunna go...” she took a few more steps, and Kasey felt almost sad that she was leaving. He nodded, though. He couldn’t keep her here, then he’d really be like a kidnapper.

****

With her hand on the doorknob, she turned and looked at him, hesitantly. “Thanks, I guess.” she said, “For saving me.”

****

“No problem.” Kasey replied, folding his arms over his chest, and trying to give her a smile. She kind of returned it, and turned back to the door, opening it, but not yet walking out. “My name’s Morganne.” she introduced herself, adding a small wave.

****

“Kasey Stone.” he said, and unfolded his arms as if to reach out and shake his hand, like his southern manners urged him to do, but then he pulled back, and shoved them into his pockets.

****

“Ok. Well. Goodbye.” the girl- Morganne- said, and she shut the door behind her. Kasey stood in the center of the trashed room, feeling like something important had just walked out of his life, and he plopped himself on the bed that wasn’t covered in blood, shutting his eyes, and nearly instantly passing out.

****

\--

****

Who knows how long later, Kasey was woken by a loud knock at the door. He groaned and scrunched his eyes, electing to ignore whoever it was- probably housekeeping. The knock came again, along with the call of his name. Curious, Kasey pushed himself off the bed with a groan, and shuffled to the door.

****

He swung it open, ready to tell whomever it was to leave, but he stopped short, his mouth hanging open. Being held out to him was a bouquet of roses, with a card shoved in the top. Morganne peeked out from behind them, and smiled. “Sorry for being... sucky earlier.” she said, and pushed the flowers into his chest.

****

“I went back to my hotel, and uh.. did some research,” she tucked her hair behind her ear, in a shy manner, that seemed she felt ashamed of the action. “and I’m pretty sure you were right. Have you heard about the local killings? Some people say it really is a werewolf, and some say animal attack, and some say-”

****

She went on, talking about the cases, and things she had googled about werewolves and full moons, for around fifteen minutes, the two of them just standing in the doorway, Kasey listening fascinatedly, and the girl rambling on.

****

“But anyway, yeah, I just wanted to thank you and stuff.” She smiled again, and Kasey smiled back. He felt kind of awkward, and didn’t quite know what to do, so he invited her into the room.

****

“Oh, no.” she said, “I have to go. I’m going home today. Back to Florida. But thanks again.” she smiled once more, and paused an extra awkward second before walking away. Kasey watched until she went around the corner, and then he closed the motel door behind him, and sat down in the chair that was still in the middle of the room facing the pole and the pile of crumpled duct tape to read the card.

****

_Casey,_

_**** _

_Thanks bro. I got you flowers because I figured that’s a pretty nice gesture for someone who saved your life. I hope you aren’t allergic._

_**** _

_Morganne_

_**** _

She had left her email scrawled in the bottom corner. The edges of Kasey’s lips tilted up in amusement. The girl reminded him a lot of his little sister. He had lost her, along with the rest of his family six years ago. On his 25th birthday, actually. Plane crash, as unrealistic as that sounds. And they had been coming to see him. Needless to say, Kasey held a lot of blame in his heart for that, but with the recent commotion, a piece of the guilt had broken off and floated away, replaced the this girl.

****

\--

****

Exactly one month later, Kasey was sitting in his home, on the couch, having fallen asleep watching Saturday night football, when he got a phone call. He startled awake, paused the TV and answered, the caller ID making his eyebrows scrunch up. Kasey’s eyes flashed to the time on the cable box- it was hardly six a.m. Morganne only called when the stories she had to tell him were too long to text, or she was too lazy to email.

****

The voice on the other line was in hysterics. “Morganne.” he said softly, but urgently. “Calm down, and tell me what happened. I can’t understand you while you’re crying.” Kasey leaned forward and pressed his elbows into his knees, his eyes fixed on the still TV screen as he listened to Morganne speak.

****

“I don’t... I c-can’t... I need you to help me, Kase. I don’t kn-now what’s going on. I think I might have... hurt someone.” Morganne spoke between sobs and stuttering breaths. Kasey stood up, and began to pace around his living room.

****

“Where are you?”

****

“Um, the park by the library. I woke up on the ground here. I..” she hesitated, and it sounded like she was trying to steady her breathing. “I’m covered in blood. And I don’t know who’s it is.”

****

Kasey looked back to the clock on the cable box, quickly doing math in his head. It would take him almost eight hours to drive to Morganne’s house, even if he sped the entire way, and who knew when the next flight was, but at the very least, he couldn’t get to Morganne until mid-afternoon.

****

“Ok, what I want you to do,” Kasey started, and continued to pace around the room, “Is to clean yourself up, and get somewhere safe. I don’t know if you want to go home, or what, but get somewhere safe, and stay there until I can get to you, okay?”

****

He heard Morganne’s whimpered agreement, but he was already working on getting his stuff together so he could get to the airport.

****

\--

****

Kasey was in his rental car, speeding toward the address Morganne had given him that he had punched into the GPS, by one-thirty. By two o’clock, he was rushing into the library, to the back room Morganne had told him she’d be in. His eyes scanned the room for her, and he found her, sitting on a couch, head leaning against the wall, eyes staring at nothing, legs and arms curled close.

****

He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes, squeezing her knees, trying to get her attention. “Talk to me, Goose.” he whispered. She said nothing but leaned into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged her back, hauling himself onto the couch, and pulling her into his lap.

****

“I think I hurt someone.” she whispered into his neck, her voice thin and wavery.

****

“Shh, no, there’s no way. You wouldn’t do that.” he whispered back and began to run his fingers through her hair.

****

“How do you know that? I can’t control it, Kase, I can’t control the wolf.”

****

Kasey didn’t reply, just kept shushing and petting her hair. He was trying to keep her calm, but it was for his benefit, too. Honestly, Kasey didn’t know that she hadn’t hurt someone. In all likelihood, there was a high chance she had. During the last full moon, she had nearly killed Kasey; he didn’t see why that part of her would have changed, even though he sincerely wished it wasn’t true.

****

Kasey peeled Morganne away from him, and helped her stand. “How about we go check stuff out, okay? Just to be safe.” he gave her a small smile, and she nodded, taking hold of his hand and following him out of the nearly empty building.

****

Kasey’s heart pounded as they walked through the park. His eyes darted from place to place, looking for blood, or signs of a struggle. There was nothing.

****

“Hey.” Morganne said quietly, and Kasey’s head snapped toward her. “Let’s look over there.” She headed towards a path that led into the little thicket of woods, still holding tightly to Kasey’s hand.

****

They walked slowly, apprehensively, down the path. It was nearly five minutes later when Morganne gasped, and Kasey almost jumped out of his skin. On the ground to the right of the path, about ten feet into the brush was a huge doe carcass. The head was nearly torn off, it had a huge gaping hole in it’s chest, and there was blood everywhere.

****

Morganne bent over and threw up all over the ground, but frankly, Kasey was relieved. At least it wasn’t human. He patted her back, and helped her stand up. She assured him she was okay, and looked at the deer with watery eyes, but let out a small, nervous laugh. “I killed that thing with my bare hands.” she said, a tad of pride in her voice. Kasey laughed too, glad that Morganne was lightening the mood.

****

Neither of them said it out loud, but they were both relieved to have seen the dead doe. They sat at a picnic bench near the edge of the park in silence. After about five minutes, Morganne looked up at Kasey and said, “I want you to take me to Alabama.”

****

Kasey frowned at her. “Why?”

****

“Because,” she said, tracing patterns in the old wood. “You’re the only one who.... knows. And you can protect me. And keep me safe. You can keep my family safe, from me.”

****

Kasey felt a pang in his gut at that, but he snorted, trying to bring some humor. “How am I supposed to protect you? Lock you up in my basement every full moon for the rest of your life?”

****

Morganne looked back at him, face completely serious. “If that’s what it takes.”

****

\--

****

And so he did. For the next eighteen months. It wasn’t easy- in fact, it was very, very hard. Morganne had been a minor. She was sixteen when she left to Alabama with Kasey, and it was only now nearly her eighteenth birthday. Morganne had hid in Kasey’s house for months; never leaving for fear someone would recognize her from the news. It wasn’t like she was a prisoner- she went outside constantly, roaming Kasey’s large overgrown property, doing whatever she pleased, and for the most part she was happy.

****

Of course, she missed her family terribly, and felt awful about leaving them to think her dead, but it was honestly the best way to keep them safe. Kasey built Morganne what they came to call the Torture Chamber; the room she insisted on being locked in every full moon, shackled to a chair of Kasey’s own design.

****

It was rough in the beginning. It sounded like she really was being tortured in there, her wolf tearing at her shackles, only escaping the chair once, but not the room. She had torn the wallpaper to shreds, nearly busted open the small window, and broke the chair to pieces.

****

Later, though, Morganne began to control her wolf. She’d still make Kasey strap her into the chair, but he was welcome in the Torture Chamber, and if she concentrated hard, could keep herself human most of the time. She liked to have her music playing, and she enjoyed when Kasey read to her.

****

As much time as they spent together, they were never romantic. Kasey was almost twice Morganne’s age, and they saw each other more as siblings. They had kissed once. Only once. It just hadn’t seemed right.

****

\--

****  
  



	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters come to the rescue when a werewolf threatens a small town in Alabama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's some Winchester for you. I have the story planned out, and the TW part might be a few chapters out, but it's on it's way, I promise.

**Outside Huntsville, Alabama**

 

On this night, Kasey came into the Chamber, worried, and Morganne could feel it. Her eyes sparked blue. “What’s wrong?” she asked after their initial greetings. Kasey slid down the wall, and sighed. He pulled a rolled newspaper from his back pocket and opened to the front page, beginning to read.

 

“The local police, although providing no commentary on the subject, intend to have all deputies on patrol tonight, the night of the December full moon, to apprehend the criminal responsible for the monthly murders. There are no known suspects for this killer, although his animalistic behavior puts him at the top of Huntsville’s Most Wanted, and Most Bizarre. continued on page 12...”

 

Kasey folded the paper and looked up at Morganne. “All their hearts were missing, Morg. Since the very first one. There’s another werewolf in town, and he’s killing innocent people.”

 

After that first moon, Morganne and Kasey had done their homework, and a lot of preparing to keep everyone safe. They spent numerous hours in libraries and online, knowing, of course, that some things you had to take with a grain of salt, because there were those out there who made things up. On weeks leading up to full moons, especially on the days of their eve, Morganne would eat copious amounts of hardly cooked, if not raw, meat with hopes of satiating whatever hunger the animalistic side of her may have.

 

A lot of it they got from the butcher’s shop just down the road. Kasey had told the owner that he was feeding it to a large dog, but no one had ever seen a dog on the Stone property. Not that they got a lot of visitors; he and Morganne stayed mostly to themselves.

 

Nowadays, Morganne ventured out more, actually going into town, and meeting with people. It wasn’t often, but Kasey encouraged it. He knew how much she treasured those moments, but she was so afraid to hurt them that she rarely dared get close.

 

If anyone asked, Morganne had Lupus. Her sickness made her stay indoors often, and she was constantly sick. It was a good enough excuse, and even the name was sort of ironic, since it sounded a bit like lupine.

 

The fact that there was someone else in their town, killing, made Morganne furious. She sat taking long slow breaths, trying to control herself. Her fingers flexed, and she let her claws slip out of the tips, just long enough to feel the rage inside herself flare with a protective vibe.

 

“What are you thinking?” Kasey asked. He loved to know how Morganne felt on full moons; loved to know if it was like two personas battling inside her, if the wolf tried to push to get out and reign free.

 

“I’m... okay.” she said, retracting her claws and sitting up straighter. “But what are we going to do about the other wolf?”

 

“What if you went out-”

 

“No.”

 

“No, but what if you could-”

 

“No.”

 

Kasey huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m not going anywhere near anyone I could hurt.” Morganne countered.

 

“Morgz, think about this, when was the last time you even fully shifted! It’s been at least four moons! You let me come in here, and it’s like we’re having normal conversation as if it were any other day! You can handle this!” Kasey flopped his hands around, trying to emphasize, but Morganne just glared at him.

 

“Kasey, I said no. I’m not comfortable enough to do this, so don’t push me.” She sounded calm, but Kasey knew from the flexing of her fingers how bad they wanted to become claws.

 

“Well, then, Morganne, I don’t know what to tell you, because people are dying and we could do something about it, but we aren’t!”

 

Morganne’s heavy glare melted and her eyes seemed to get glossy. She looked away from him, turning her head so that he couldn’t see her face. Kasey pushed himself off the ground, sighing, and walked to kiss her on the head before leaving the room.

 

\--

 

He spent the next half hour preparing himself to go out. He dressed in black, armed himself with the things from the grocery bags; all the things he knew could hurt werewolves, which wasn’t much, to be honest, and let himself out the front door.

 

“I guess I’ll just do this myself.” he said, and hopped into his truck.

 

\--

 

“We don’t even know where to start.” Sam said, scrolling through his laptop, looking at the local newspaper online.

 

“Isn’t there a bunch of crap written about these murders?” Dean asked with his mouth full, peering over the top of Sam’s computer. “Well, yeah, but they aren’t really taking this seriously. It’s like, they mostly think this “Werewolf Killer” is a joke. They don’t have any leads on a suspect, and there isn’t any likenesses between the victims, other than they’re all missing hearts.”

 

Dean shifted himself in his seat and swallowed, “Alright, so if Doggy boy kills every month, why don’t we drive around until we see something suspicious.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, Dean, like we’re going to witness a killing ‘just driving around.’” the last part was in a mocking tone, which made Dean sit up straighter and give his brother a look.

 

“Bitch.” he said. Sam rolled his eyes, and continued scrolling through the website. Dean frowned at Sam’s lack of response, and continued to eat his sandwich. After ten minutes, and multiple frustrated sighs from Sam, he slammed the lip of the laptop shut, and pushed back his chair.

 

“Alright, jerk, let’s drive around.” he stood up, rolling his eyes, and grabbed his jacket off the back of his seat.

 

Dean just smiled smugly, and mimicked Sam’s actions. They locked the door behind them, and got into the Impala. As Dean turned to back out of the space, he jumped, “God... dammit, Cas, could you like, try to make some noise next time, you scared the shit out of me!” Sam snorted, and the corners of Cas’ mouth twisted up in a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll try to make my presence more know next time.” He sat back against the leather, without another word, and the brothers, used to this sort of behavior from the Angel, drove on with their hunt.

 

They rolled slowly through the sleepy streets of the small town, keeping eyes out for pretty much anyone out on the streets, of which there were few.

 

“Oh, oh!” Sam said pointing out the window to his right. Dean slowed the Impala, pulling over and flicking the headlights off. The streetlights kept them in the shadows, but provided enough light to see what Sam had pointed at. Down the block, a woman, probably in her mid-twenties walked down the sidewalk, head down, hands tucked into her large jacket.

 

Dean leaned forward, squinting. “You see that creep, too?” he asked, referring to the man probably one hundred feet behind the lady, wrapped in shadows, but definitely pursuing the woman. Cas leaned closer between the front seats, his narrow-eyed expression matching Dean’s. “Yes.” he replied.

 

“Welp,” Sam said, reaching for the door handle, pistol already in hand. As quietly as possible, and sticking to the shadows, Sam and Dean crept down the street. They were across the narrow street from the girl, and they both aimed at the perp behind her. Dean mouthed ‘go’ at Sam, waving his fingers, and Sam immediately sprinted across the street, wrapping the man in a tackle. The man grunted with the force of the hit, and struggled to get out from under the weight. Immediately, Dean was poised over the man, gun aimed straight at his head.

 

“Hey!” The guy pushed himself up on his elbows. He glanced down the street, toward the girl who was looking at them, but walking quickly away. Dean cocked the gun, emphasizing that the man not move if he didn’t want a bullet in him.

 

Sam scrunched up his face. “This guy’s human, Dean.” he said. Dean didn’t move, but frowned.

 

The guy scoffed, “Yeah, of course I’m human. I just have to...” he kept glancing nervously down the street.

 

“This isn’t our guy.” Sam nudged his brother.

 

“He’s still a stalkerish perv.” Dean said.

 

“Stalk-? No!” The dude tried to push himself up even further. “No, I was watching her because- well, because she’s.. in danger!”

 

“Yeah, likely story.” Dean had lowered his gun, but kept it solid in his hand.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you what she was in danger of, but...” he kept glancing down the road, but the girl had turned a corner.

 

“Try me.” Dean said. The guy rolled his eyes.

 

“Werewolf.” he said. The brothers looked at each other, mildly curious.

 

Sam reached down and grabbed the guy by his arm to pull him up. The guy brushed himself off.

 

“Really?” Dean questioned. The guy nodded. “Yeah. Werewolf. Kills on the full moon. Eats hearts.” he shrugged. “I’ve been trying to catch it.”

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, conversing with their eyes. “You a hunter?” Sam asked.

 

“A hunter? No, I work construction. I’m just.. sort of an expert in the field.” He gave a smile that looked more like a wince.

 

“How ‘bout you come with us.” Dean said, and grabbed the guy by the arm, pulling him back toward the Impala. He shoved the guy into the backseat, where Cas was still seated, and walked around to the driver’s side. He started the car, and pulled a u-turn, taking the same path the girl had.

 

“Tell me who you are, and how you know about weres.” Dean demanded, slowing down now that he saw the girl, still walking along the road. The guy swallowed.

 

“Uh, my name is Kasey Stone. I live here, just outside of town... Uh, I... I’ve met a werewolf before.” he explained.

 

“On a full moon?” Sam asked, turning to look at Kasey, who nodded.

 

“And you didn’t die?” Dean asked incredulously. Kasey glanced nervously at the silent man next to him, who was looking at him with a puppy-like curiosity.

 

“Clearly not.” Kasey replied. Dean slowed the car to a stop, as the girl turned up a driveway and walked into a house. He looked at Kasey through the rearview.

 

“Did you kill it?” Dean asked. Kasey shook his head quickly, eyes widening. “No, no way.” he said. “I...” Live with her, he almost said, but stopped himself.

 

“You what?” Sam asked.

 

“Didn’t kill her.” Kasey finished.

 

“What, so she just let you go free?”

 

“N-no... not exactly...” All three men looked at Kasey like they expected him to explain, and Kasey wracked his brain for a lie to give them. He was already in deep shit, telling them what he already had.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting.

 

“Is she the one killing here?” Cas asked, startling Kasey.

 

“No! No, of course not.” Kasey defended.

 

“So, you know her.” Sam said. It wasn’t a question.

 

Kasey swallowed, then nodded.

 

“But I swear it isn’t her, and I can prove it.” Kasey said, abandoning the secrecy, and just giving these men what they wanted. Maybe they could help kill the wolf who was threatening the town.

 

\--

 

Kasey walked up his front steps nervously, the three strangers in tow. On their way to his house, they had introduced themselves, and told him they were hunters. Hunters of the supernatural.

 

Kasey led the men into the basement and to the Chamber door. He knocked, glancing over his shoulder at the others. There was no answer but the music playing behind the door, and Kasey’s heart rate jumped even higher than it had been before.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when Morganne yelled, “Who’s there?” She obviously recognized that Kasey wasn’t alone, and he was nervous she might be upset about bringing these men to see her.

 

“It’s me...” he said, and winced at how dumb he sounded. She clearly knew it was him; she wanted to know who else. “And some... people. Who want to meet you.” They waited more than thirty seconds before she gave the invitation to come in.

 

Morganne sat on the floor with a book, where her chair usually was, but it had been pushed into a corner. From this angle it looked like a normal chair, the restraints not visible.

 

“What’s up?” she asked. Kasey could see the nervousness in her eyes behind the smile she put on. Kasey could feel the adrenaline pumping in his gut, and his eyes darted to the men.

 

“I told them... about you.” Kasey said slowly. Morganne sat up straighter, and the muscles in her jaw flexed as she clenched her teeth.

 

“What did you tell them?” she asked.

 

Kasey picked at the hem of his shirt. “That you’re a werewolf.” he said. He looked up at her, his head tilted down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Wait, she’s the were?” Dean asked.

 

Kasey nodded. Morganne didn’t respond.

 

“How is she...? She’s just sitting there! Perfectly human on a full moon.” he put his hands on his hips.

 

“She seems to have a high level of self control.” Cas said, his head tilted again.

 

“Remember Madison didn’t wolf out until she was asleep, though.” Sam said, his voice wavering a bit over the name.

 

“Yeah, but she didn’t even know she was a wolf.” Dean replied.

 

Sam shrugged, dropping that subject, and staring at Morganne, who stood up, and walked toward the strangers. She held out her hand.

 

“I’m Morganne,” she said, with a small smile that seemed forced. “Resident Monster.” They all shook her hand, introducing themselves. “We’re hunters.” Sam said.

 

Morganne looked him up and down. He was over a foot taller than her, and his shoulders almost seemed too wide. He was quite attractive. Not the type Morganne usually went for, but she felt her stomach twist in a way it hadn’t in years.

 

“Are you here to kill me?” she asked, with an attempt at humor, but the question still rang with hostility.

 

“Have you ever killed a human?” Dean asked drily.

 

“No.” Morganne responded, crossing her arms.

 

“Then, no. We’re here for the other one.” he smirked at her. Morganne cocked her head to the side.

 

“Why are you here, then? There’s a wolf out there to kill.” she hiked up an eyebrow, and Dean felt like he was being reprimanded by a mom.

 

“We...well, we came to...” he looked to his brother for help. Sam just shrugged.

 

“We’ll be back.” Dean said, not dropping the fact, that however in control, there was another monster in this town. For now, though, they had a job to do, and only four hours left of the full moon to catch the killer.

 

He turned, and his friends followed him out, leaving Kasey alone with Morganne, who looked at him like it was explaining time. Kasey smiled guiltily.

 

\--

 

Morganne considered it a definite step in the right direction that she didn’t even feel the need to be chained to her chair the remainder of the night, instead, sitting across the room from Kasey- just in case- and reading. She was rereading Stephen King’s The Dark Tower for the fourth time, and she had hit the thousandth page when her ears perked at the sound of a car pulling up outside; a sound she had been listening for since they left.

 

“They’re back, Kase.” she said, looking up from her book. She had decided to forgive Kasey for revealing her secret and bringing strangers home on the grounds that they were going to kill the other wolf. They both stood, Morganne looking out the tiny window to see the sun just starting to peek through. The pair made their way upstairs to the door, and opened it before Dean had a chance to ring the bell.

 

The two brothers stood on either side of Castiel. It was a strange contrast, because Sam and Dean looked ragged and exhausted, caked in dried blood that didn’t seem to be theirs- at least not much of it anyway, and Castiel looked as pristine as he had hours ago.

 

Morganne smiled at them, hoping that the blood meant that their mission had been a success and the town was rid of the killing machine.

 

They all gave her different degrees of a smile back, and Sam spoke up. “We got him.” he said, and Morganne thought it a tad unnecessary.  

 

Morganne let out a short laugh. “Yeah, looks like it.” she said, and moved out of the doorway so that the men could come inside. She sat them all on the couch, hoping the blood wouldn’t stain, and plopped next to Kasey on the adjacent loveseat.

 

“We’ve got to talk.” Dean said. He looked like he meant business, and Morganne could feel it. She nodded tersely, and sat up straighter, attentive to what Dean had to say. She knew that being what she was, and the visitors being what they were wasn’t a good combination. She wasn’t getting the vibe that they were about to give her a death sentence, but the air in the room was thick with tension.

 

“We have a code,” Sam began, looking Morganne in the eyes. “And it says that if you don’t spill human blood, we have no grounds to.. kill you.” Morganne nodded again to signal she understood what he was implying.

 

“So as long as you stick to whatever veggie diet you’re on,” Dean continued. “We’re good.” Morganne shifted in her seat. Her heart pounded in her throat for some reason. She felt nervous, but she didn’t know why; she hadn’t ever killed anyone, and definitely never planned on it. But there was something about the hostility in his eyes, and the undertones of his words that set her on edge.

 

“Okay. I can keep it under control.” she said confidently. It wasn’t a lie, not completely. The events of earlier were proof enough.

 

The hunters, now that their business here was done, got up to leave, and save another town from some monster, but not before exchanging phone numbers, just in case anything were to happen. Morganne felt the butterflies in her stomach again as Sam punched his number into her phone, and she mentally scolded herself for being stupid. Not only did this man have the power to kill her, but he would do it too, in a split second if anything went awry.

 

\--

 

**About one week later**

 

“How old do you think that Sam guy was?” Morganne asked, draped over the couch. Kasey raised an eyebrow at her. “Who’s Sam?” he asked.

 

Morganne rolled her eyes. “The really tall one. With the long hair. The hunter guy.” she explained, tracing patterns into the couch cushion.

 

“Uhh,” Kasey looked at her skeptically. “Way too old for you. You’re a minor.” he said.

 

“Well, yeah, but only for like... twelve more days.” Morganne said, and Kasey felt like he was really living with a teenager for the first time.

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.”

 

“Kasey all I said was-”

 

“All I said was no.”

 

“Ugh.” Morganne pushed herself off the couch and stomped upstairs to her room. Kasey smiled, genuinely amused, but there was still no way Morganne was getting anywhere near that giant while he was still kickin.

 

\--

 

**The Week Leading up to the Next Full Moon**

 

Morganne sat straight up in bed with a gasp.Her head snapped to the window, where a long howl had woken her. Her ears pricked and she knew that it wasn’t just a wolf that had made that sound.

 

“Shit.” she said, and rushed out of bed to wake Kasey.

 

Morganne insisted that they call the Winchesters. “Kase,” she explained, “they got the last one, they can get this one too! What if it kills someone, Kasey? Are you really going to wait until that happens before we get help?”

 

Kasey pressed his palms into his eyes. “No, Morganne I don’t want- I just. Okay, fine. Call them.” He flopped back onto the bed, tiredly, but Morganne already had her phone in her hand, and was scrolling through her contacts. She pressed her phone to her ear, and closed her eyes hoping for the pick up.

 

“Yeah?” the voice on the other answered. It sounded groggy, like he’d been sleeping. “Sam Winchester? It’s Morganne.” she replied.

 

“Morganne? Hey, what’s wrong?” Morganne could hear rustling on the other line, and another quiet voice.

 

“Um, there’s another werewolf here.” she swallowed. “I heard it howl. It hasn’t killed anyone yet, that I know of, but it sounded close, and I wanted to call you as soon as I could.”

 

“Yeah, good choice, um...” Sam paused. “We’re kind of in the middle of something... the soonest we could be there is two days probably.”

 

Morganne’s heart dropped and she began to panic, adrenaline rushing through her, and her blood pumping loud in her ears. “What if something happens?” she asked quietly.

 

“Just... be on alert. Stay in the house, keep the doors and windows shut and locked, and we’ll be there asap, alright?”

 

Morganne nodded even though Sam couldn’t see her. “Okay?” Sam asked. “Okay.” she finally said. She hung up the phone, and stared at it in her lap, her eyes closed, but she was hearing everything. Focusing her senses, so she could be prepared.

 

\--

 

**Northern Nevada**

 

Sam Winchester had not been sleeping when Morganne called, he had been up researching for hours for a case he and Dean were on. Sam almost wanted to give this one up just to get to Alabama before anything happened, but he knew Dean wouldn’t go for that, and now he was searching ever faster so that they could get the hell out of here.

 

Nine hours later, Sam and Dean hit the road, Castiel in the back seat, in clean changes of clothes, but with blood still crusted under their nails and on their boots.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I didn't know if I wanted to end this chapter this way or give you guys a little more of a cliffhanger, but I guess this is good enough :)

**Author's Note:**

> See, that wasn't so bad, was it? 
> 
> Message me or comment if there was anything you'd like cleared up. I'm happy to answer questions. 
> 
> You can also talk to me on my tumblr, solive-4-themoment.tumblr.com


End file.
